General Information
Being driven into a line Being driven into someones line is the act where a vehicle grabs ahold of their target after jumping through the air and then slamming into them, while slowly positioning them to be under them, all the while driving, scraping off all of their skin or metal, and slowly crushing them with their weight, at the end of the act the driven-into-linee will fully pass under the vehicle looking like a crushed, leaky mess. If this act was done on the human body, you would immediately be killed by the weight and your intestines would be splattered along the road. The recommended speed for the vehicles is over 70km/h. This practice is especially common to be used by trucks and buses, however other heavy or long vehicles can do it as well. Short vehicles with a lot of force (like some Cyberlife Cars) can do this too, but not as well. Vehoclonnosis Vehicles have children by vehoclonnosis, a process in which the top vehicle scans the bottom vehicle as well as itself, creating a 3D combination of the two and sending that render over to the Nearest Cyberlife Factory. The vehicle can also choose to scan more features of the other vehicle or themselves, resulting in a vehicle that's way more similar to one than the other. Vehicle ages One year is two vehicle years, meaning one year after their creation, the vehicle would be two years old and have mentalities of a two year old. Young vehicles are sent to a school where they learn to drive and do their job until they reach the vehicle age of 10 (5 human years). Vehicle laws Since 2026, almost all vehicles on the road were self-driving or had self-driving options. People mostly used them for transport of themselves or materials. After the failed Android Revolution in 2038, people started considering giving vehicles some rights, which is why most people didn't find it strange when vehicles would just drive around aimlessly, or on sidewalks and parks. However, this can only be done when instructed by the vehicle's human supervisor or owner of the vehicle, and if people find that the vehicle wasn't instructed and is driving around, the vehicle will be arrested by Cyberlife Cop Cars and the owner will be given a new car free of charge. Similar to androids, these vehicles will be considered deviants. This law was the reason Cyberlife Bus had to be careful sneaking out of the bus depot to visit his friends in Cyberlife Bus: The Merger. If he was spotted, he would've been arrested. The prison sentence for deviating is 20 human years, that being 40 vehicle years. A prison sentence for deviating and unjuring/killing someone is a life sentence. The change of the vehicle law After the events of Cyberlife Bus: The Merger and the manspreading incident, the public starting viewing vehicles as being more human than they first thought, and allowed the seven heroic vehicles to form a group. The change to the law is that public vehicles (like buses, trucks and even unowned cars) can roam around after they're out of service, and instead of jail time, the vehicle would be fined $40 (however only if it is a private car that was instructed to stay). Thanks to Cyberlife United's good acts, the public was fond of vehicles and owners of private cars would let their vehicles roam around at night or when away. The vehicles would have to pay for their own gas and damage, and slowly a vehicle society started to form. Their society brought some good (like Cyberlife Truck finding the cure to cancer and other vehicle working in harmony with humans) and some bad (like wars and revolutions). Anti-Automation League The Anti-Automation League or AAL is an organization first featured in Detroit: Become Human. As their title suggests, they are strongly against automation, like self-driving cars and sentience of vehicles. Even after the proof that vehicles and humans can work together to do good, the AAL are still against such automation. Around the 6th or 7th Cyberlife Bus game the organization remained mostly quiet and no more information was given about them. Many members of the AAL were charged for damage of many self-driving vehicles during their protests in late 2038, and their protests resulted in a couple of vehicles even losing their lives. Category:Trivia